Sideline Success
by ItsAFanThing
Summary: Emblem 3 fan fic - focuses on Wesley Stromberg. Do you believe in love at first sight?


**Takes place after XFactor, at Emblem 3's own concert. I made it so they didn't win because I didn't want to jinx anything. I tend to that when I say someone is def going to win, lol.**

_**Note: I don't own Emblem 3, unfortunately): I don't really know enough about Kyle and Kenny to really add them in so this one just features the main 3.**_

I watched them dance around on stage. They gave their all at every show, making sure to interact with the any fans possible and really put on a show. I had been to quite a few of their concerts but this by far was the best, it was my first VIP one. The show only had a song or two left so I made my way to the back before it got crazy and so I could meet the boys.

"Guys, you know where we love to go?!" Drew yelled into the mic after they finished singing Indigo. Numerous answers were screamed out, including a few "my beds" and other inappropriate answers that made the boys laugh.

"It really is my favorite place!" Keaton added.

"The name of this place is..." Wesley started.

"SUNSET BLVD!" They screamed in unison before the beat started and their Emblems screamed. They ended the show the same way each time, with their first most popular original.

"I like my ladies like I like my juice-" Drew rapped, putting out the mic.

"NAKED!" the crowd yelled, I must say I joined in. Wesley looked over at the strange noise from the sidelines, we came into eye contact. It seemed like the world had frozen for that moment before Keaton bumped him in the excitement.

They continued the song with their high energy but Wesley seemed a bit different to me, a little distracted. _That's just you, loser_, my mind laughed.

"Thank-You! Y'all have been great!" Wesley yelled into the mic as the beat of the song ended.

"Really! We can't wait for the show here next time! It was so fun!" Keaton added.

"Just remember, guys, Ghandi once said 'be the change you wish to see in the world'! If something is wrong, it's up to you to fix it. I trust that you guys take the time everyday to realize how short life is and that it's better to be remembered for the good that you did then the bad. I have a challenge for you, clear a day this week to do something amazing! Volunteer at a soup kitchen, donate, clean a beach, whatever! Take a picture and tweet me 'Emblems Change The World'!" Drew yelled next. This has been his message the whole tour, it just boosted my love for them. With that, the stage lights went out and the boys darkened as they walked off.

They stoped at the exit and grabbed water bottles and rags. They stood in a little circle, Wesley was talking. I paced back and forth on my feet. I didn't want to be rude and just walk over to them, I'm sure they have enough crazy fans. I really didn't think this through. In the midst of my thoughts, I saw Keaton's and Drew's heads shoot up and look right at me with goofy smiles on their face. I heard Wesley say something quickly, making their heads go back down. I didn't know what to think.

**WESLEY'S P.O.V.**

I smiled wide as we got the exact reaction I wanted from Drew's rap, loud and insync. I was about to get ready to go back in the song when I heard the end of a voice to the left of me. Our crew knew the routine so they wouldn't add. I looked over to see her. I didn't know who she was but I wanted to instantly, I don't know why. I was a bit stuck like that and missed a move, making my little bro hit right into me. It brought me back and I continued to sing. It was hard to focus though. Why did I feel like this? The song came to an end, i said a quick good-bye and returned to my thoughts. Who was she?!

I smiled and waved as the lights went out and we walked off stage. We grabbed our usual stuff but I stood there for a second. Drew and Keaton noticed and stopped with me. They formed a little circle around me.

"What's wrong, Wes? Wasn't that awesome?!" Drew said, his usual huge smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Keaton laughed, play punching me in the arm.

"Yeah, that's not it..." I trailed.

"THEN!" Keaton urged me to continue, getting a slightly worried look on his face. He was a worry wart, always making sure we ignored the haters and were happy. He liked to make sure of that.

"That girl over there, don't look," I tried to say before their heads shot up still smiling. "What did I just say?!"

"Oh, I see what it is," Drew giggled like a school girl.

"But it's weird, like, we made eye contact during that last song and I don't know, it gave me more butterflies then the show!" I stumbled over my words.

"Go talk to her, duh, you got this," Keaton said with a hint of relief to his voice.

"Yeah," Drew agreed and with that they pushed me over.

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

Suddenly, Wesley was pushed my way. He almost fell before he caught his balance. He smiled up at me. "Hey," he said.

I just looked at him for a second. _Say something! Just a simple hey back or even hello! SSPPEEAAKK! _My brain yelled at me."Hey," came out in a small squeaky voice.

"So, uhm, I don't know how to explain this but uhm, do you believe in love at first sight?" Wesley smiled.

Before I answered, he added "Or do I need to walk by again?"

I laughed and the tension eased a bit. _He's a human being, relax_, my brain said. _No, he is __**WESLEY STROMBERG! **__My first crush I ever __**really**__ liked. Do you get that? _I yelled back. "So, whatsup?" _That sounded almost normal,_ I complimented myself.

"I was hoping that maybe you would like to go out sometime?" Wesley smiled.

"You know, I'd love that," I answered back calmly.

"Okay, call me sometime, I want to stay but we have an aftershow scheduled I'm probably gonna be late, but it's cool since I met an angel," Wesley said while I blushed. "Okay, byebye." He went to walk away but turned last second. I was confused for a meer second before he pressed his lips against mine. I didn't think before throwing my hand up and grabbing the back of his neck. We stayed like that for what could've been forever. We released and he put on a little smile while I giggled and he walked away.

**WESLEY'S P.O.V.**

I caught my balance before I fell and embaressed myself. She was smiling, noticing my mishap. I thought of a million things to say to her but by the time I got there all that I managed to say was, "Hi". I think she had trouble too which made me feel a bit better.

"Hey," she whispered.

"So, uhm, I don't know how to explain this but uhm, do you believe in love at first sight?" I replied. _Wow, corny much! _my mind yelled, _hurry, say something else! _"Or do I need to walk by again?" I laughed recieving a laugh in return.

"So whatsup?" she asked.

_Do it! Ask her out! Look, I'll be thinking of her for the rest of the night. Soo do it or I'll keep you up_, my mind was acting up again. "I was hoping that maybe you would like to go out sometime?"

"You know, I'd loved that," she replied.

"Okay, call me sometime, I want to stay but we have an aftershow scheduled I'm probably gonna be late, but it's cool since I met an angel," I had grown a bit of confidence with her yes. "Okay, byebye."

I talked quickly, trying to talk my mind out of my idea but it didn't happen as I turned on my heels real quick. I pushed against her real quickly into a kiss. I was scared she'd push my back and away, but instead she grabbed me. The kiss was amazing and I could've stayed there for the rest of my life. It just felt...right. We needed air and released. A smiled a little, she giggled, and I walked away.

**I don't know if I'm going to keep this as a one shot or start a story out of it but for now, I hope you enjoy this scene(: Review?**


End file.
